The Joker
The Joker is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. He is classified as a Gadget User. The Joker uses his wide array of comedic, but deadly weapons. He is also Batman's nemesis. He was also responsible for setting the events of the Injustice series into motion by killing Lois Lane, Superman's wife, his unborn son and destroying Metropolis, leading to Superman's fall into tyranny and his war with Batman's insurgency. Biography Main (Gods Among Us) The Joker was once a comedian named Jack Napier that was down on his luck. He was a failing comedian that couldn't help support his pregnant wife named Jeannie, and he had no other choice but to turn to crime. He was ordered to rob a chemical plant as the anonymous Red Hood, and while he was reluctant to do so, he ended up doing it when his Jeannie died from a water heater accident. The robbery went awry, as the Batman attacked, sending the soon-to-be Joker into a vat of chemicals, deforming his look into that of an evil clown. This made him go mad, as the Joker became the greatest enemy to Batman and to the entirety of Gotham. Insurgency (Gods Among Us) The Joker was the first victim of Superman’s rise to power. He drugged the Man of Steel, convincing him his wife Lois was the villain Doomsday. Killing her, Superman triggered a nuclear bomb that destroyed Metropolis. Superman returned to the prison where the Joker was being interrogated by Batman. He then shoved his entire forearm through the laughing Joker's torso, killing him. Injustice 2 Though killed by Superman, The Joker continues to haunt the lives of all those touched by his madness. By destroying Metropolis, he set the events in motion which made enemies of Superman and Batman. If he were alive to see the chaos he’d created, he would surely be smiling and laughing. However thanks to an encounter with Scarecrow where she is affected by his fear gas Harley Quinn, now an ally of Batman's, hallucinates the Joker trying to sway her back to her old ways by trying to convince her into killing Batman, however Harley proves her will is stronger and physically fights back against the vision of her ex boyfriend, breaking through Scarecrow's fear gas and finally defeating her fears. Injustice: Gods Among Us The Joker appears in the interrogation room in the GCPD (Gotham City Police Department) after nuking Metropolis, where he was being interrogated by Batman. Batman tried to force the Joker to tell him where he got the nuclear weapon, but this was then cut short when a grieving Superman broke into the interrogation room and confronted him. After taunting about his plans to escape and to "top" the destruction of Metropolis in his next scheme while further insulting Superman multiple times, the Man of Steel murdered the Joker, as Batman watches in horror. The Joker manically shrieks with laughter as Superman punches through his chest. The main universe Joker first appears after the Justice League discover Lex Luthor gave him a nuke to blow up Metropolis. He is seen arming the bomb next to a statue of Superman in Metropolis, much to the excitement of his world's Harley Quinn. After Harley discovers Batman was teleporting to their location, the Joker forcefully makes Harley return to their van as he has a conversation with Batman and takes the bomb off standby, and forcefully orders Harley back to the getaway van. As he activates the bomb, multiple members of the Justice League quickly try to intercept him, only to teleport to the Regime universe, pulling Joker with them. Batman and Joker are separated from the others who teleported, namely Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Aquaman and Green Lantern. The Joker, enraged that his trigger failed to detonate the bomb, blames Batman for their displacement and attacks him. Batman manages to subdue him, just as Regime troops appear and attempt to apprehend the two. Batman uses a sonar disruptor and smoke bomb to escape the troops, while Joker sneaks away during the ensuing chaos. The Joker tries to find his old gang by hijacking and killing the troops in the van and traveling to Gotham City, where he discovers he is well known in the Regime world, exclaiming; "My fame proceeds me!". Batman, having followed the Joker to Gotham, attempts to launch a surprise attack. Joker becomes aware of Batman's presence beforehand, and counters him, injuring Batmans leg. Because of this, Joker defeat Batman and almost sprays him with Joker Venom. Just as Joker is about to "put a smile" on Batmans face, he spots alternate Hawkgirl and Yellow Lantern and runs off. Joker watches from afar as they arrest Batman and take him away. As the Joker retires to his original plan, he finds himself being approached at gunpoint by an altered Harley Quinn, now going by her real name, Harleen Quinzel. Though he tries to persuade her that he is in fact, the Joker, Harleen insists that the Joker is dead, and that he is just another imposter. Outraged, Harleen attacks him, but is quickly subdued by him. Recognizing his fighting style, Harleen realizes he is the Joker and embraces him. The two then travel to the abandoned Arkham Asylum, where Harleen introduces Joker to the "Joker Clan", a large gang that worships Joker as a martyr, and combats the Regime through acts of terror. The Joker addresses the Joker Clan, introducing the 5-U-93-R pill to them under the name "Happy Pill". This would provide him and the gang members with superhuman durability. The event is then cut short when Hawkgirl and Nightwing (Damian Wayne) arrive with a fleet of Regime soldiers to attack the clan. The Joker is repeatedly shot with an assault rifle by a trooper, but survives and thanks the "Happy Pill". Hawkgirl attacks the Joker, believing him to be the Joker from their world. The Joker defeats Hawkgirl and attempts to remove her feathers with his knife. Nightwing notices this and quickly charges towards him. The Joker throws his playing cards at Damian, overpowering him. He proceeds to mock Nightwing for leaving Batman and becoming Superman's 'pet', believing him to still be Dick Grayson. A fight ensues, and Joker defeats Nightwing. Altered Batman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Green Arrow and Wonder Woman rush in, and both Hawkgirl and Nightwing retreat thanks to Harley's call for help. The group is surprised to see the Joker, which leads them to the conclusion that Batman was sent to the parallel dimension as well. Joker is apprehended by Insurgency Batman. The Joker is later broken out of custody by Harley Quinn, despite her orders from Batman. The two of them hijack a Regime vehicle and confront Insurgency Lex Luthor on his way to assist the Insurgency forces against the Regime. The Joker, after initially taunting Luthor for being shot down and landing on a Regime APC, orders Harley to take down Luthor and take his suit, but she fails. Annoyed with her, the Joker fires Harley and attempts to kill her, but Luthor intervenes and subdues him. Enraged by his attempt on her life, Harley tries to kill the Joker with his knife, but Luthor convinces her to stand down, saying she's outgrown him. In addition, he lost the support of the Joker Clan shortly afterwards when Harley Quinn informed them of Joker's treachery. In the epilogue, the Joker is shown being lead at gunpoint by Harley Quinn to the portal that will take him back to his dimension. Injustice 2 Joker appears in a hallucination for Harley Quinn brought on by Scarecrow's fear gas, noting how much Harley has evolved into a hero, however adding that she still "hears it.". He explains that "it" is her old, psychotic self buried deep in her. He then tries to manipulate her into killing a tied down Batman (who is also in the hallucination) and figuratively kill her new, heroic personality. Harley Quinn slowly approaches Batman, knife in hand, but after seeing his face, she drops the knife. Disappointed once again, Joker prepares to execute her with a revolver, however she stands up to him and fights him, defeating him and ending the hallucination. In the battle mode, however, it is revealed the Joker from the main world came over here because of his legacy in this world. It is also hinted that The Joker of the Injustice world apparently made a deal with Nekron to return from the dead. Powers and Abilities Utterly insane and hiding behind colorful costumes to make himself appear as nothing more than a harmless clown, the Joker is anything but harmless. Possessing no powers outside of his genius cunning, the Joker is still one of the most deadly villains seen in Injustice. His thin, lithe body allows him a surprising amount of speed and athleticism to dodge attacks thrown at him, while his purple suit hides a repertoire of weaponry, ranging from lethal chattering teeth, an acid filled squirting flower, a long barreled revolver, dozens of knives, and the infamous crowbar he uses to pummel his opponents to death. None of these weapons are nearly as dangerous as the Joker's lethal toxin, created by the Clown Prince of Crime himself. The toxin forces its victims to laugh themselves to death, leaving a twisted smile on their faces. The Joker carries multiple canisters of the toxin, which he typically throws or kicks at his opponent to catch them off guard, and if he's feeling particularly lethal, he might shoot it to cause it to explode and spread the toxin as a gas cloud. Aside from arsenal of weaponry, the Joker's most dangerous weapon is his mind, making him utterly unpredictable and dangerous, even to the godlike superhumans of Injustice. Special Moves *'Crowbar!:' The Joker pulls out a crowbar and strikes his opponent three times, the third blow knocking them away. The Meter Burn version adds several more hits. They'll never see it coming. *'Laughing Gas:' The Joker tosses a laughing can full of green gas at his opponent. The Meter Burn version has the Joker shoot the canister, causing it to explode when it connects. *'Rolling Laughing Gas:' The Joker drops the laughing can and kick it at his opponent. The Meter Burn version has the Joker shoot the canister when it connects, causing it to explode. *'BANG!: '''The Joker pulls out his revolver and fires a single shot at his enemy. *'Chattering Teeth:' The Joker tosses a single set of chattering teeth that turns into a large clump of them that explode on contact with his opponent. *'Acid Blossom (AKA Acid Flower):' The Joker fires a stream of acid from the flower on his jacket. Mobile Exclusive Moves *'Shank! Shank!: The Joker uses his dull blade to make swiss cheese out of his opponent. *'''The Juggler: The Joker uses his crowbar to start his chaotic juggling act. *'Tuned Up: '''The Joker uses his crowbar to teach you his type of humor. *'Slice and Dice: Lord Joker carves up his opponent using his savage demonic cutlass. Character Trait 'Joker's Wild: '''Joker's power is a high and low parry. When you hit successful, it gives you a "ha", each "ha" improves Joker's walk speed and jump arcs. Other Moves *'Grab: The Joker sticks his opponent's abdomen with his knife and then slams their face with a canister of gas as he rips the knife out. Super Move *'Let's Be Serious:' Joker throws a pie at his opponent's face. He then assaults his opponent with a crowbar and shoots them at point-blank in the face, then he bashes them into the ground with a big canister of laughing gas. While the opponent is on the ground, Joker gets on top of him/her, says "Wakey wakey!", and shoots the enemy point blank with a rocket launcher sending him flying back completely unharmed while causing severe damage to his opponent. (I:GAU) *'Not So Funny Is It?:' The Joker hits his opponent with a canister of laughing gas with sends them onto an electric chair. In a dark room the Joker then whacks them in the head twice with his crowbar and flips a switch, electrocuting the opponent which lights dynamite under the opponent, causing it to explode. If the Joker is equipped with a Side Order of Pie ability, then his Super Move will start by throwing a pie at his opponent's face. (Injustice 2) Move List Endings Injustice Though he had failed to elevate the Joker Clan's status, Joker was convinced a similar organization could be successful in his dimension. Joker used a series of devastating terrorist acts to frighten the populace, then convinced the more gullible among them that he was the path to security. The new Joker Clan soon had millions of members worldwide and committed regular anti-government attacks, wreaking havoc on the global economy. Injustice 2 I hadn't begun my day thinking I'd give a wannabe alien overlord a haircut. That was a happy accident. But what I'd first thought a distraction, inspired my life's greatest work. I found Brainiac's Collection. Those poor cities from across the universe, trapped aboard his ship. There was only one thing to do! I restored them. ...And gave Earth the reboot it so desperately needed. I stitched together a crazy quilt of alien civilizations, without regard to rhyme or reason. Afraid, confused, devolved to their basest instincts, they kill each other in the most sickening ways. And I get to sit back, munch popcorn, and enjoy the show--watching as the world burns! Hehehehahahahaha! Costumes Injustice ;Default Joker wears a purple suit with a flower on his lapel, skinny leg pants, blood-stained white gloves, a skinny yellow bowtie, a dark green bullet-proof vest, and loose suspenders hanging at his waist. ;Insurgency Joker sports a longer purple coat with black accents, a spiked collar, and slicked back hair. He now has a skinny purple tie and brown dickies. ;Arkham City Costume based on his appearance in the video game Batman Arkham City. (Walmart preorder exclusive or Arkham City Skin Pack) ;Tourist The Joker sports a tourist shirt colored white and green with light purple accents and a lapel flower, a camera strapped around his neck, wide brimmed hat, purple shorts, black gloves, rolled down knee socks and brown shoes. This costume is based on his appearance in The Killing Joke graphic novel. (The Killing Joke Skin Pack) ;Final Confrontation In this costume, it is nearly identical to his normal costume, but his jacket is lengthened into a trench coat and he is wearing a brown wide brimmed hat and black gloves. (The Killing Joke Skin Pack) ;Red Hood This Costume consists of a black suit with a purple vest, a long red cape, and a large, yet narrow, red dome helmet, and the suit is heavily stained with blood as he was submerged in dangerous chemicals, and he also has stained, purple gloves. This costume is based on his appearance before becoming the Joker. (The Killing Joke Skin Pack) Injustice 2 To the right is the base skin for Joker, Clown Prince of Crime. He is wearing his default gear. The remainder of his costumes can be found on his gallery page. Trivia *The Joker was also playable in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, another game created by NetherRealm Studios (known as Midway at the time). **Richard Epcar reprises his role from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *When the Joker defeats the alternate Nightwing story mode, he says that he's going to have to tell Batman that there was "A Death In The Family", a reference to the story arc in which the Joker killed Jason Todd, the second Robin, who would later be resurrected to become the Red Hood. *He was confirmed playable alongside Green Lantern, later on during the day that Green Arrow was revealed. *The Joker is the only villain featured on the game's cover art. *The Joker's alternate costume is named "Insurgency" despite the Joker never being a member of Batman's Insurgents. *The Joker is one of the three villain characters playable in story mode, with the other two being Deathstroke and Lex Luthor. *Due to his actions shortly before his death the Joker is responsible for every event that happens in Injustice, as he caused Superman to unintentionally kill Lois, their unborn child and destroy Metropolis, and in turn kill the Joker in rage and vengence which was the cause of Superman becoming a tyrant. *The Joker is the only deceased character in the Injustice universe who returned as a playable character in Injustice 2, Green Arrow doesn't count as his Injustice universe counter-part wasn't in the first game, being long dead before the game's main story, and the Green Arrow that does appear in Injustice 2 is said to be a different alternate reality Green Arrow brought into the Injustice universe by Doctor Fate. Category:Gadget Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Playable in Story Category:Arkham Asylum Patients Category:Arkham Asylum/Arkham City Appearance Category:Justice League Villains Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Insurgence Member Category:Heroes